Un bonheur nouveau
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Nous avons été mis au courant par le kazekage en personne, Sasuke Uchiwa, nukenin de Konoha est mort. Une larme coula le long de la joue du jeune homme, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur...  Ce n'est pas une deathfic !
1. Chapter 1

Encore une fois les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Retrouvailles**

- Quoi ?

La voix de Naruto n'était qu'un soupir, ses yeux brillèrent tandis qu'il serrait le début d'une vie.

- Tu rigole Ne ? Tsunade-baba !

- Non Naruto ! Nous avons été mis au courant par le kazekage en personne, Sasuke Uchiwa, nukenin de Konoha est mort.

Une larme coula le long de la joue du jeune homme, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur et le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras se mit lui aussi a pleurer. Naruto se reprit et le berça doucement ne voulant pas que sa peine affecte sa fille ainsi que son fils qu'il tenait au creux de son bras droit.

- Naruto vas-tu enfin me dire qui est le père de ces enfants ?

Le jeune blond releva les yeux et murmura:

- Sasuke, c'était Sasuke !

Sakura qui se trouvait dans la même pièce écarquilla les yeux choquée, tandis que Tsunade sourit tristement. Naruto avait toujours était obsédé par Sasuke, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qui s'était produit. Le jeune home reporta ses yeux sur ses deux enfants, ses trésors. Le petit garçon qu'il tenait dans le creux de son bras droit était le portrait craché de Sasuke tandis que la petite fille qui elle était caler dans le creux de son bras gauche avait de grands yeux bleus et une touffe de cheveux blonds sur le dessus de la tête.

- Naruto sachant que ces enfants ont le sang Uchiwa dans les veines tu sais que le conseil va vouloir les récupérer et t'en ôté la garde!

Naruto resserra son étreinte avant de cracher

- Le premier qui essayera de m'enlever Kyo et Azura mourra sous mes coups de griffes ! Je ne les laisserais jamais aux mains de vieux séniles ! Maintenant excusez moi Tsunade-sama mais je me retire et je conseille à personne de me suivre pour essayer de m'enlever mes bébés ! Je tuerais le premier qui essayera !

**3 ans plus tard**

- Papa ! Papa !

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs courrait vers son père les bras tendu en avant suivit d'une petite fille à la mine renfrogné avec de magnifiques yeux bleus et une chevelure qui pourrait concurrencer le soleil.

Naruto réceptionna son fils avec un grand sourire et le fit tourné dans les airs le faisant rire à gorge déployer.

- Bonjour Kyo ! Comment ca c'est passé aujourd'hui ?

Le petit garçon se blottit contre son père qui le portait toujours avant de jeter un œil à sa sœur qui soupira

- Kyo a encore fait des bêtises papa !

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Naruto en regardant son fils d'un air réprobateur, et qu'est ce que tu as fait Kyo ?

- Mais papa ! C'est Haku qui se moqué de nous !

- Haku ? Le fils à Sakura ? Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te dire ?

- Il s'est moqué d'Azura et de moi ! Il a dit que notre maman nous avez abandonné !

Azura baissa la tête et Kyo renifla

- Dit papa elle nous a pas abandonné notre maman hein ?

Le cœur de Naruto se serra et il berça inconsciemment Kyo et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de sa fille. Il sourit tristement

- Non elle ne vous a pas abandonner les enfants !

- Elle est ou alors ? La voix d'Azura avait claqué sèche et dure rappelant tellement le ton de Sasuke quand il était enfant. Sa fille était la même que son autre père tandis que Kyo lui avait plus le caractère de Naruto, enjoué, souriant et toujours enclin à faire des bêtises.

- Elle est morte en mission en véritable héros tu sais !

- Notre maman est morte ? S'écria Kyo

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? C'est ce que vient de dire papa ! dit froidement Azura

Naruto pris la main de sa fille et se téléporta dans sa maison. Il avait décidé de tout leur raconté. Les deux enfants avait compris a l'expression de leurs père qu'il allait parler de quelque chose qui lui faisait du mal, et restaient silencieux attendant que Naruto s'assoit en face d'eux, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Écoutez moi les enfants, vous n'avez jamais eut de maman...

Les deux enfants écarquillèrent les yeux

- Mais tu viens à peine de nous dire que...

Naruto posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son fils et commença à leur raconter

- vous connaissez l'histoire de Kyuubi no Yoko

- Le renard qui a attaquer le village ? Demanda Kyo

- Ben oui idiot ! T'en connais un autre toi ? Siffla Azura à son petit frère qui pour toute réponse lui tira la langue faisant sourire son père.

- Oui, ce renard là ! Il a été scellé en moi,et c'est lui qui nous a permis de vous avoir à votre père et à moi ?

- Mon père ? Mais alors... commença Azura qui fut coupé par un Kyo surexcité

- Mais j'ai deux papa alors !

Naruto, étonné que ça ne les choque pas plus que ça hocha la tête.

- Et c'est qui notre deuxième papa ?

- C'était Sasuke Uchiwa, un très grand et très puissant ninja !

- Sasuke Uchiwa ? **LE** Sasuke Uchiwa ? s'écria Azura

Naruto eut un sourire devant l'enthousiasme soudain de sa fille qui ne montrer pas souvent ses émotions.

Oui c'est ça **LE** Sasuke Uchiwa !

- Et papa tu l'aime encore Sasuke ? Me demanda Kyo

J'eu un sourire triste

- Oui je l'aime encore et je l'aimerai toujours !

Kyo poussa soudain un cri et Azura écarquilla les yeux, derrière Naruto se tenait un homme en sa ng des pieds à la tête. Il venait d'apparaitre venant de nul part. Naruto eut un temps de réaction avant de soudain se retourner sortir un kunail , se placer devant ses enfants et cracher

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faite vous ici ?

L'homme en face de lui releva la tête et Naruto plongea dans deux lagons noirs qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir, il recula d'un pas lâchant son kunail sous le coup de la surprise

- Naruto...

La personne s'avança en tendant une main vers le blond qui recula, plaquant son fils et sa fille entre lui et le mur pour les protéger.

- Papa ? Tu le connais ? C'est qui ? Son fils était inquiet devant l'expression qu'affiché Naruto. En effet celui-ci était comme statufié dans l'horreur.

Naruto ne répondit pas mais il vit passer un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de son interlocuteur

- Papa ? Tu as un fils ? Et une fille ? Dans ce cas tu as une femme n'est ce pas ? Tu m'as donc oublier Naruto ?

La colère monta en Naruto et il décrocha un droite dans la mâchoire de l'homme en noir si puissante que l'autre alla s'écraser contre le mur.

- Je t'ai oublier ? Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Sais-tu combien de mes larmes ont couler pour ta gueule d'ange ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai eu mal quand on m'a annoncer ta mort ? Et toi tu reviens et tu oses me dire que je t'ai oublier ?

Kyo commença à trembler devant la colère de son père, sa sœur le prit dans ses bras tandis que le petit garçon agrippait le bas de son pantalon et gémit.

- Papa! Tu me fais peur !

Naruto devant le murmure terrifier de son fils et l'attitude protectrice de sa sœur se calma instantanément, il se baissa et prit son fils et sa fille dans ses bras, les serrant contre lui tandis que son petit garçon passer ses bras autour du cou de son père versant des larmes et que sa sœur posait la tête sur le torse de son père. Naruto fusilla l'homme en noir du regard, il avait fait peur à son fils et sa fille à cause de lui.

- Naruto écoute je...

- Trois ans Sasuke ! Trois ans que tu as disparu alors pourquoi reviens tu aujourd'hui . Tu t'es fichu de moi pendant trois putain d'années.

Soudain Kyo se détacha de Naruto et fixa l'autre homme.

- Sasuke ? Comme Uchiwa Sasuke ? Papa c'est lui ? Hein ? C'est lui ?

Naruto soupira et hocha doucement la tête, sa fille se tendit dans ses bras et Kyo se détacha de son père pour se diriger vers Sasuke. Naruto le laissa faire restant tout de même prêt à agir au moindre geste suspect de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke lui, regardait le petit homme avancer d'un pas hésitant vers lui. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la même hauteur du petit qui posa une main sur sa joue n'ayant que faire du sang qui la recouvré faisant finalement tomber la capuche de Sasuke. Naruto fut frapper par la ressemblance entre le père et le fils. Kyo se blottit dans ses bras. Sasuke plus qu'étonné releva la tête pour observé Naruto et vit qu'il retenait des larmes. Sasuke était totalement largué pourquoi ce petit bonhomme le prenait dans ses bras ? Soudain il retourna comme il était venu dans les bras de Naruto en larme.

- Dis papa, tu va pas le faire tuer hein papa ? Tu m'a dit que tu l'aimais encore ! Moi je veux pas qu'il meurt, même s'il est un nukenin ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas !

- Tais toi Kyo ! Il n'aurait que ce qu'il mérite ! Il a abandonner papa ! S'écria Azura.

Naruto souffla, il s'attendait à cette réaction venant de sa fille.

- Mais...

- Kyo ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a jamais été question de le tuer !

Cet homme ne sera jamais mon père Papa ! Il t'a lâchement abandonner ! Je le déteste ! Cria Azura avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre. Kyo inquiet rejoint sa sœur après avoir fait un bisou sur la joue de son père et un léger geste de bonne nuit à Sasuke. Celui ci le regarda étonné avant de lui rendre.

- Ce sont de très beaux enfants que tu as eu Naruto !

Naruto le fixa, il devait lui dire même s'il avait peur de sa réaction.

- Il est comme son père ! Souffla le blond

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

- Je t'ai connu plus modeste Naruto !

Naruto le fusilla du regard et siffla.

- Je parlais de son autre père, pas de moi !

- Son autre père ? Tu as eu ces enfants avec un homme ?

« Dieu qu'il est stupide quand il s'y met » songea Naruto avec exaspération et décida de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux, aller droit au but.

- Ce sont tes enfants Sasuke !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-il choqué.

Kyo et Azura sont tes enfants Sasuke ! Nous ne nous sommes pas protéger cette nuit là et Kyuubi c'est fait un plaisir de nous offrir un enfant seulement, je n'ai jamais pu te l'annoncer. Tu m'as fuis comme la peste pendant presque un an et j'ai compris qu'après m'avoir possédé tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de moi ! Car ce n'étais qui de la baise pour toi, tu voulais juste me montrer que je dépendait de toi n'est ce pas Sasuke ? Mais je n'avais pas besoin que tu me fasse ça pour que j'en prenne conscience je le savais déjà ! Mais je dois te remercier car si je suis encore en vie c'est seulement parce que Kyo et Azura existent! Tu m'a piétiner Sasuke, mais maintenant tu ne m'atteindra plus jamais ! Je protégerais mes enfants de ta haine. Je...

- Naruto ! S'écria Sasuke, il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre tous ses reproches, il méritait ces mots, ils étaient légitime car il l'avait fui pourtant il ne supportait pas l'idée que Naruto pense ça.

- Cette nuit là, je n'ai pas couché avec toi, je t'ai fait l'amour. Jamais je ne jouerais avec tes sentiments et tu le sais !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce silence Sasuke ? Pourquoi m'avoir fui tout ce temps ?

Naruto commençais doucement à craquer, des larmes commencèrent à couler, Sasuke se leva pour prendre le blond dans ses bras. Dieu que ce corps, cette odeur lui avait manqué. Il plongea sa main gauche dans les doux cheveux du blond tandis que son bras droit enlacer la taille du blond le resserrant contre lui.

- J'ai eut peur Naruto! Peur des sentiments qui naissait en moi, je ne voulais pas m'attacher mais j'ai compris cette nuit là, que je ne serais jamais capable de couper le lien qui nous lie, je ne le voulais pas. Le choc a été rude et je devais m'éloigner pour faire le point avec moi-même et accepter le fait que depuis le début je suis fou de toi ! Je t'en pris Naruto pardonne moi parce que désormais je resterais avec toi, s'il y a toujours une place pour moi dans ton cœur, laisse moi la récupérer et le combler.

Naruto fondit en larme devant les paroles de l'Uchiwa. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un fou, mais serait-il capable de lui pardonner ? Naruto ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps, il l'aimait et ça effacer tout le reste alors enfin il répondit à l'étreinte de Sasuke et murmura d'une voix cassé par les pleurs et l'émotion

- Je t'aime...

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'Uchiwa qui en enfouissant son nez dans les doux cheveux de Naruto il respira à plein poumon l'odeur de miel qui s'en échapper et murmura.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime !

Ils entendirent soudain un bruit d'objet cassé dans la chambre des enfants et le cri indigné et apeuré de Kyo.

- Azura calme toi !

Naruto se précipita dans leur chambre suivit de Sasuke inquiet. Naruto en ouvrant la porte vit Kyo recroqueviller dans un coin et Azura debout fulminante de rage. En voyant son père Kyo fonça dans ses bras en pleurant.

- ça va aller Kyo ! Ça va aller !

Azura avait les yeux rouges sous l'effet de la colère. Et pointa son père d'un doigt accusateur

- Comment peux-tu lui pardonner ? Ils nous a abandonné ! Tout les trois ! Il en avait rien à faire de nous !

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquiller en voyant la jeune fille aussi énerver. Naruto se tourna vers lui.

- Sasuke prend Kyo avec toi et sors de cette chambre s'il te plait.

- Mais... Papa ! Tu va rien faire à Azura hein ?

- Voyons Kyo je ne ferais jamais de mal ni à toi, ni a ta sœur ! Vous êtes mes trésors tout les deux !

Kyo sourit et Sasuke sortit de la chambre tenant son fils dans ses bras. Naruto pendant ce temps faisait face à sa fille.

- Azura tu va tout de suite reprendre ton calme ! Je suis ton père, tu ne me parle pas comme ça et je t'ai interdit d'utiliser ce pouvoir encore moins devant ton frère ! Tu aurais pu le tuer, t'en rend tu au moins compte ? Alors tu va te calmer tout de suite !

La voix ferme de Naruto calma Azura qui obéi petit à petit à son père. Le chakra de Kyuubi se rétracta et elle s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol. Naruto se précipita vers elle, sa fille ne montrer presque jamais ce qu'elle ressentait et quand elle le faisait il ne fallait surtout jamais la laisser seule. Naruto la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Elle s'accrocha à son père et sanglota de plus en plus fort.

- Je suis désolé papa ! Chuchota-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Ça va aller, ça va aller ! C'est normal que tu ais du ressentiment envers Sasuke ! Mais il est ton père et tu ne pourra jamais changer ça ! Écoute ma puce, j'aime Sasuke voilà pourquoi j'ai pu lui pardonner. Tu peux me le reprocher tu sais je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais tu comprendra plus tard que quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un on est capable de lui pardonner le pire des crimes.

Naruto lui fit un sourire tendre et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Sa fille sécha ses larmes et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je t'aime papa ! Je t'en veux pas, j'étais juste énervé et j'ai été méchante. Je suis désolé !

- Ne t'en fait pas, je m'attendais à cette réaction venant de ma fille chérie ! Sourit Naruto en lui pinçant une joue tendrement. Aller viens on va les rejoindre !

Azura saisit la main de son père et l'accompagna dans le salon où l'attendaient Kyo et Sasuke. Le petit était assis sur les genoux de Sasuke et discuter avec lui. Sasuke avait un doux sourire sur les lèvre tandis que son fils faisait de grands gestes lui parlant surement d'un de ses exploits. En voyant Azura et Naruto les rejoindre, ils se turent et Kyo se jeta sur sa grande sœur qui le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur Kyo ! Murmura-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave ! Je t'aime quand même Azura ! Sourit le petit garçon.

Naruto et Sasuke eurent un sourire. Celui qu'avait Sasuke se fana en voyant sa fille s'approcher de lui. Elle baissa la tête.

- Je m'excuse de mon comportement père ! Dit-elle avec une voix froide.

Sasuke en entendant se ton et l'appellation eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière et d'être comme son propre père. Il se leva alors et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la petite fille qui se raidit.

- Regarde moi Azura ! Il avait dit ça d'un ton doux et releva le menton de la petite avec douceur. Tu as raison de m'en vouloir, j'ai laisser tomber ton autre père j'ai été lâche, je suis passé pour mort et ai laisser Naruto vous élever tout seul. Je m'en veux pour tout ça tu sais ? Je ne peux pas retourné en arrière, et si je le pouvais je changerais tout ça. Mais il faut que tu sache que je n'ai jamais su que Naruto attendait des enfants. Sinon je serais bien entendu revenu plus tôt. Je m'excuse pour tout ça. Alors je veux juste que tu sache que jamais je ne t'en voudrais si tu me déteste ou même si tu me haï parce que je le mérite.

Sasuke lui sourit doucement, et la petite fille commença à sangloter, étonnant Sasuke qui la prit contre lui. La petite fille se resserra contre lui et murmura.

- Alors tu vas plus partir ? Hein tu vas rester ?

- Bien sur, je vous aimes tout les trois ! Je te promet que je serais toujours là !

Azura soupira et séchant ses pleurs, elle fit un sourire et posa un baiser sur la joue de son père. Lui pardonnant par cet acte. Il se retournèrent vers Kyo et Naruto qui arboré le même sourire. Une nouvelle vie les entendaient, une vie quand qu'ils avaient longtemps cherché, mais enfin réuni ils ne pouvaient qu'être heureux. Et pourtant...


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin de retour excuser moi pour ces attentes prolonger mais je suis en internat et il n'y a pas d'internet la bas :$ Alors voici un nouveau chapitre

! Enlèvement

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux, les doux rayons du soleil venaient de le réveiller. Il soupira et se remémora soudain ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se releva si vite qu'il en tomba par terre entrainant avec lui le drap. Un grognement offusqué retentit dans la pièce faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du blond.

- Putain Naruto, remonte sur se lit et rend moi le drap !

Naruto s'exécuta éberlué alors se n'étais pas un rêve il était bien revenu ? Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda longuement le brun qui avait la tête enfoui dans le coussin. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, qu'il essuya rapidement. Il était enfin revenu, il n'était pas mort, il l'aimait toujours ! Naruto se jeta alors sur Sasuke qui étonné de cette soudaine affection se retourna pour trouver son blond en larme.

- Naru ? Mais pourquoi tu pleurs ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu...

Naruto le coupa d'un baiser, le brun surpris ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais quand il sentit la langue de Naruto chatouiller ses lèvres il finit par participer activement au baiser. Quand enfin Naruto le relâcha essoufflé et le rouge au joues Sasuke le prit contre lui.

- Non pas que ça me dérange d'être réveillé comme ça le matin mon amour mais peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Naruto sourit devant le surnom, un sourire resplendissant qui éblouit le brun.

- Je suis heureux Sasuke. Juste ça !

Sasuke eu un sourire.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux Naruto, je t'aime et je te promets que jamais plus je ne te laisserais seul. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Naruto eut un petit rire car entre ses je t'aime Sasuke avait posé ses lèvres sur son visage et lui faisait des bisous papillons avant de s'arrêter de plonger dans les yeux du blond et de murmurer avec tendresse

- Je t'aime !

Et il l'embrassa avec vigueur. Naruto plongea ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son amour qui approfondit le baiser. Quand ils se détachèrent un voile de tristesse passa soudain dans les yeux du blond affolant le brun.

- Naru, mon ange qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Le blond regarda Sasuke avant de murmurer.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke

- Hein ? Désolé mais de quoi ?

- Les enfants...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Naruto le fixa

- Tu n'en voulais peut-être pas...

Sasuke le regarda longtemps alors c'était ça qui faisait peur à Naruto ? Le fait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant ? Le brun eu un sourire tendre

- Naru, ses enfants, je ne les connais pas beaucoup mais je les aimes déjà tu sais ? Jamais je ne t'en voudrais de m'avoir offert deux trésors pareils. Ça a dû être dur pour toi quand tu l'a appris, je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir était là quand tu avais besoin de moi. Mais je suis heureux que tu les aies gardés !

Naruto eut un immense sourire avant de grogner

- De toute façon Kyuubi ne voulait pas me faire avorter, il empêchait tout, on ne voyait rien à l'échographie à cause de lui !

Sasuke eut un rire quand soudain des bruits vinrent de derrière la porte et les deux pères tendirent l'oreille.

- Mais arrête Kyo ! Tu vas quand même pas rentrer dans la chambre à papa ? Fiche leur la paix !

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai toujours fait ça et toi aussi Azura ! Pourquoi on peut plus rentrer ?

- Non mais t'es bête ou quoi ? On va les déranger !

- Mais non ! Insista le petit garçon tendit qu'il rentrait dans la pièce.

- Kyo ! s'écria Azura.

Sasuke et Naruto eurent un sourire et attendirent patiemment de voir une petite touffe de cheveux bruns regarder timidement dans la chambre de son père ce qui ne tarda pas ! Le petit garçon vit soudain son père et eut un immense sourire avant de se jeter sur le lit.

- PAPA !

Naruto eut un grand rire et réceptionna son fils qui se blottit dans ses bras. Azura, elle rentra d'un pas nonchalant et en regardant ailleurs. Faisant sourire Sasuke, sa fille lui rappeler tellement son comportement d'autrefois. La petite fille s'arrêta au pied du lit avant de grogner.

- Bonjour !

- Alors tu vois Azura ! On les déranger pas !

La blonde fusilla son frère des yeux, ne lui faisant absolument pas peur pour autant car il lui tira la langue.

- Dis Papa on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Hein ? C'est ton jour de congé pas vrai ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit un petit brun tout excité à l'idée de passé une journée entière avec ses deux pères.

- Et bien... Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je veux aller à Ichiraku !

Les yeux d'Azura et de Naruto pétillèrent en entendant ça et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, tous les membres de sa famille étaient accro aux ramens. Il eut soudain un sourire rêveur et une douce mélancolie apparut, une famille il avait de nouveau une famille et il ferait tout pour la protéger. Naruto se tourna vers son amour et en voyant son air songeur sourit, il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke aussi heureux et de le voir ainsi le combla. Kyo le ramena soudain à la réalité en hurlant. Ce qui réveilla autant Naruto que Sasuke qui prit sa fille dans ses bras sortant un kunail de sous son oreiller. Devant eux se tenait un membre de la racine armé jusqu'aux dents, il se tourna vers Naruto et murmura.

- Hokage-sama il va falloir que vous veniez avec moi si vous ne voulez pas que votre petite famille meurt !

Sasuke regarda Naruto étonné. Hokage-sama ? Alors Naruto était finalement devenu Hokage, il eut malgré la situation un sourire emplit de fierté. Naruto quand à lui avait blanchit, grâce au mode senjustsu qu'il venait d'activer il sentait une trentaine de ninja entourer sa maison. Même avec Sasuke ils n'arriveraient pas à les éliminer sans que l'un fasse du mal à leurs enfants. Il soupira et se leva toujours Kyo dans ses bras, le petit garçon tremblait et Sasuke regarda son blond s'éloigner sans comprendre.

- Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas l'écouter ?

Le blond posa son regard dans celui de Sasuke et celui-ci comprit le dilemme, il comprit qu'il allait perdre son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait. Le blond déposa son fils sur le lit qui le regardait médusé et qui alla se blottir contre Sasuke qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Naruto s'accroupit devant ses enfants les embrassa avec amour, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Il allait tout perdre il le savait. Il savait qu'il ne les reverrait jamais. Sasuke le regardait tremblant, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Naruto posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je te fais confiance mon amour ! Je sais que tu les élèveras avec amour. Je t'aime Sasuke, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer depuis toujours et jusqu'à la fin.

Naruto se tourna vers ses enfants.

- Mes chéris soyez fort et devenez de bon ninja ! N'abandonnez jamais et suivez votre cœur. Toujours ! Je vous aime tous les deux plus que tout au monde !

- Papa ! Tu vas où ? Tu vas revenir hein ?

Kyo regardait son père sans comprendre pourquoi il disait ça. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sasuke mais celui-ci le retint avec fermeté. Naruto s'avança vers son fils et lui murmura en posant une main sur le cœur de Kyo.

- Je serais toujours là mon chéri ! Je veillerais toujours sur toi, je serais toujours avec toi !

Kyo sourit.

- Même quand je serais grand ?

- Même quand tu seras grand mon ange !

Kyo cessa de se débattre et dit.

- Alors ça va ! On se revoit tout à l'heure !

Naruto eut un sourire en hochant la tête. Puis il se dirigea vers les hommes qui chercher à le tuer. Son visage se ferma.

- Allons-y !

Le membre de la racine se décala et Sasuke vit bien le respect qu'il avait pour son homme qui ne flancher pas face à la mort. Il ne relâcha l'étreinte qu'il avait sur ses enfants que lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucun chakra hostile. Des coups furent soudain frappés à la porte et le brun alla tel un automate ouvrir. Il tomba sur une Sakura sous le choc. Kyo se jeta dans les bras de celle qu'il voyait comme sa tante et pleura.

- Tata ! Papa il est parti avec des méchants messieurs il va revenir hein ?

Les pleurs de Kyo réveillèrent Sasuke qui arracha son fils des bras de Sakura en un geste protecteur.

- Sakura signale l'enlèvement de l'hokage par les membres de la racine pour ma réapparition on verra plus tard.

- Quoi ? Naruto s'est fait enlever ?

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés.

- Je vais déclarer l'état d'urgence ! je te promets qu'on va le retrouver !

Sakura partit en courant sans entendre le murmure désespéré de Sasuke

- Peut-être mais dans quel état ?


End file.
